Le rendez-vous chez Angelo
by Asyliss
Summary: trad de Steady Little Soldier - Sherlock fugue et écrit a John pour lui donner rendez-vous au restaurant Angelo.


Merci beaucoup a Steady Little Soldier pour avoir accepté que je traduise sa fic et un grand merci aussi a Atsamy et TheConsultingStoryteller pour leur correction.

bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le rendez-vous chez Angelo

John vérifia à nouveau le message.

« _Retrouve-moi chez Angelo. 19h _

_- SH_ »

Sherlock était en retard. Sherlock n'était jamais en retard il était ponctuel. Mais là encore, il n'était plus lui-même ces derniers temps.

John continuait de surveiller la porte et demandait au serveur si Sherlock avait laissé des messages. Rien. Mais il allait attendre; attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, parce que la situation était critique et qu'il était très inquiet pour Sherlock. John n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock faisait cela, ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Même Lestrade, qui lui écrivait à propos d'une nouvelle affaire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas résoudre et demandait son avis, n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de l'appartement.

Après environs trois-quarts d'heure d'attente, Sherlock se montra enfin. La mâchoire de John se décrocha quand il vit l'homme entrer dans le restaurant. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant, ses pommettes paraissaient encore plus saillantes tant ses joues étaient creuses, son long manteau semblait avoir avalé sa silhouette longiligne et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Sherlock était désordonné quand il s'agissait de cacher ou de ranger ses cigarettes ou ses papiers et documents; il ne les gardait jamais au bon endroit; ses cigarettes avaient trouvé leur place dans le crâne sur la cheminé, ses papiers et documents étaient toujours éparpillés au sol ou entassés dans un coin, ce qui faisait qu'il était parfois difficile de circuler dans le salon; mais il était lui-même tout le temps très présentable, il était habillé correctement et ses cheveux, bien que bouclés, étaient toujours parfaitement peignés. Si John ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé que Sherlock prenait à nouveau des drogues.

Sherlock vint près de la table où John était assis et il s'assit également. Il regarda John avec des yeux las et fatigués, et dit rapidement à sa façon coutumière : « 'soir John. »

Sa manière de saluer était si décontractée qu'elle prit John par surprise et, pendant un moment, elle lui donna l'impression que tout allait bien, juste comme avant.

- _'Soir_ ? Tu te caches pendant une semaine et tu dis « _'soir_ » ?_ S'étrangla _John en essayant de garder sa voix calme pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients.

- Tu veux manger ? _Demanda _nonchalamment Sherlock, ignorant complètement l'agacement de John.

- JE ME FOUS COMPLETEMENT DE MANGER !

La voix furieuse de John réussit cette fois à attirer le regard interrogateur des gens autour d'eux.

- Chuuut, le pressa Sherlock, le faisant taire comme il le faisait toujours.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire où tu étais, nom de Dieu ? Nous avons tous été tellement inquiets !

- Nous ?

- Oui, Mme Hudson, Greg… Tout le monde.

- Greg ?

- Lestrade !

- Et toi ?

John s'arrêta un moment.

- Oui, bien sûr j'étais inquiet aussi. Nous avons essayé de te joindre tellement de fois, mais nous savions qu'il nous était impossible de retrouver le _grand détective Sherlock Holmes_ à Londres s'il ne veut pas être trouvé, _ se moqua _John, ce qui amusa Sherlock.

- Je suis flatté.

- Mycroft semblait savoir où tu étais, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous le dire.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur la table, son sourire disparaissant de son visage; il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire où tu étais ? _Insista _ finalement John, rompant le silence.

- Sur une affaire.

- Et tu avais besoin de te cacher pour ça ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, _ se défendit _Sherlock, les yeux toujours baissés.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder John.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas penser ici, comme tu le fais d'habitude, t'enfermer dans ta chambre ou jouer du violon ?

Sherlock secoua lentement la tête. Une pensée soudaine frappa John, le rendant encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- As-tu mangé tous les jours ?

- Tu sais comment je suis quand je travaille sur une affaire.

Il leva enfin les yeux.

- Donc, quelle affaire aurait pu te pousser à fuir pendant une semaine ? Lestrade dit que tu n'es pas sur l'une de ses enquêtes.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Alors sur l'affaire de qui es-tu ?

- La mienne.

- Attend, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- John, cette fille que tu vois…

- Jeanette, lui rappela John.

- Jeanette, oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires et je ne voulais pas interférer, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit plus tôt, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir qu'elle t'a menti. Elle n'était pas seulement fiancée avec un autre homme, elle a été mariée pendant deux ans, séparée il y a quelques mois. C'est seulement quand elle t'a rencontré qu'elle a décidé de divorcer de son mari.

- QUOI ?! Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin d'un moment pour digérer ça.

- Oh, détends-toi, tu n'allais pas l'épouser, de toute façon.

- Eh bien, c'est ça le problème.

Sherlock eut un petit rire.

- Ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux, _ protesta _John, riant lui aussi.

Ils rigolaient tout les deux, puis John _sourit _:

- J'espère que ce n'était pas l'affaire sur laquelle tu travaillais.

- Seulement une partie. John, j'ai fait une étude qui montre que des quatre femmes que tu as fréquentées depuis que tu as emménagé avec moi, tu n'as pris aucune d'entre elles au sérieux.

- Tu t'es caché lors d'une affaire pour étudier mes relations avec mes petites amies ? Dit John sarcastiquement.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je me suis caché parce que j'avais besoin d'être seul, pour trouver des réponses sur moi-même.

- Ce qui m'inclut ?

- Oui.

- Vas-y, alors.

- Oui, je vais le faire.

Sherlock hésita un peu. Il regarda ses mains croisées sur la table et continua :

- John, j'ai réfléchi à ce problème depuis très longtemps maintenant, et j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux de tout te dire et de faire table rase. Cependant, j'ai eu des doutes juste avant que je ne parte pour le restaurant, ce qui a causé le retard, et j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de t'encombrer avec ça, ou tu pourrais avoir des pensées négatives, ce qui serait…

- Est ce que tu essayes de dire que tu m'aimes bien ? Dit John rapidement, lui coupant la parole.

Sherlock releva brusquement la tête, levant les sourcils. Pendant un instant, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit, articulant silencieusement ce qui ressemblait à un « _comment ?_ ». Puis il ferma la bouche, détourna un peu le regard, avec le bout de ses doigt sous son menton.

- Comme aimer… _aimer _? Demanda John à nouveau, le pressant de répondre.

- O… Oui, balbutia Sherlock. Bien que ce ne soit pas la manière dont je l'aurais dit…

- Tais-toi.

John lui coupa la parole en levant un doigt, ce qui fit hésiter Sherlock.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence gêné, puis furent simultanément la proie d'un rire incontrôlable.

- Est-ce que tu vas revenir à l'appartement maintenant ? Demanda John quand leurs rires cessèrent.

- Bien sûr ! Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sherlock eut un sourire charmeur, ce sourire que John aimait tant, et John sourit à son tour.

- Dîner ?

- Affamé.


End file.
